


Hard, Dark, Bloody

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Play, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub!Sam, Verbal Humiliation, dom!Dean, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a demon now and that spells trouble for Sam in more ways than one. Especially after Dean locks Sam up and feeds him his blood until he becomes dependent on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard, Dark, Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/post/112110886032/you-do-writing-prompts-demon-dean-using-his-blood) by anon

Sam didn't remember being knocked unconscious, but he also didn't remember falling asleep on a hard cold floor. He did, however, remember watching Dean's eyes turn black after a hunt gone bad. A shape shifter had taken several people hostage with the intention of using each of their faces as its own. Sam thought it was over after Dean killed the shifter. Then, he started killing the hostages. Sam wasn't really sure what stopped him from killing Sam as well, but something did.

He remembered Dean's black eyes. That was where it ended. So where was he now?

The room was dark, but not blindingly so. The bare light bulb above his head was dim and flickered occasionally as it threatened to go out entirely. There were no windows and only one door. It was one of the bunker doors. He seemed to be in one of the back rooms. One of the rooms that seemed to have no purpose. Looking at the door that locked and deadbolted from the outside, it was obvious what a room like this was for.

He didn't know how long he'd been here, but their last motel was a six hour drive from the bunker. That meant he hadn't eaten in at least twelve hours. He felt like it had been twice that long. Maybe it had.

Sam took a deep breath, then he pounded his fist against the door. “Dean! Dean!” He stopped to listen for footsteps. Hearing nothing, he started banging again. “Dean!” He waited and listened. Still nothing. “Dean come on! Let me out!”

He sat down and leaned against the wall beside the door. Whatever Dean was up to, he didn't seem to care that Sam was awake. That meant he could be waiting a long time before he had an opportunity to escape.

He had to find a way to get out, warn Cas, and, ultimately, recapture Dean. He sighed and laid his head back against the wall. His mind wandered and he thought of all the things Dean might be doing right now. The people he could be killing, the things he could be planning. Why was he just ignoring Sam? Why hadn't he killed him? He felt sick thinking about the whole situation.

Dean heard Sam's screaming alright. He'd chosen a room that wasn't sound proofed for just that purpose. He wanted to hear Sam screaming his name. It wasn't time yet. He'd give it another two hours.

When that two hours was up, Dean grabbed a pair of handcuffs and walked softly down the hall to the room Sam was locked in. He listened for a moment trying to determine where exactly Sam was in the room. He guessed he was either on the far wall or beside the door. He wasn't moving at all so it was difficult to tell. Beside the door seemed like a better guess. It was a more tactical position. He'd be closer to Dean that way and would have more of a chance of surprising him when he opened the door.

Dean readied the cuffs in his right hand and flipped the deadbolt with his left. He opened the door and stepped back instead of stepping in.

Sam's fist flew past his face and landed hard on the edge of the door instead. Sam groaned as his knuckles cracked. Dean grabbed his fist and locked Sam's wrist in the cuff. Sam turned and tried to hit him again. Dean just grabbed that hand too and locked it in place with the other. Dean dragged his little brother out the door.

“Dean. Dean, stop,” Sam gasped. “You don't wanna do this.” He didn't know what 'this' was, but it wasn't anything good for certain.

Dean didn't say anything. He just kept dragging Sam through the hallways of the bunker, all the way to the bathroom.

“Dean what? What are you doing?”

“Giving you a swirly,” Dean said sarcastically. “What's it look like?” He shoved Sam into the bathroom and flicked the light on. “Do your business. I don't have all day.”

“What?” Sam looked at him dumbfounded.

“You got a hearing problem now? I ain't got all day, Sam.” Dean stood blocking the door

Sam looked toward the toilet and back at the demon. “So what you're gonna watch?”

Dean folded his arms and said nothing.

He didn't think he could get past Dean and if he failed, he probably wouldn't get another chance at the bathroom. So, Sam did the only thing that made sense. He tried to ignore the eyes boring into his skin as he awkwardly took a piss with his hands cuffed and his brother standing four feet away. Dean gave him a minute to wash his hands, then grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him back down the hall.

Sam realized he was running out of time to get away. He pulled as hard as he could against Dean's hold and he almost slipped free, but Dean grabbed him with both hands and gave him the deadliest look he had ever received.

“You really don't wanna do that, Sammy. See, if you run away, if you get free, I'll come after you and I'll kill you. You cooperate and I'll let you live. You can do that with or without the hand cuffs I really don't give a damn, but if you run, you will die.” Dean stared him down as Sam realized his situation. Then, he pulled him back down the hall and shoved him back into the room.

Dean slammed the door shut and flipped the dead bolt without even uncuffing him. His foot steps faded away as he returned to where he'd came from.

Sam kicked the door in frustration. He shouldn't have froze up like that. He should have run while he had the chance. Something about what Dean said had stopped him. Dean didn't want to kill him. At least that's how it sounded to Sam. Sam didn't like the idea of being Dean's prisoner while he ran around soulless and evil, but it was a better option than kill or be killed. Eventually Dean would let his guard down and Sam would get free.

***

Dean left him alone for another six hours. Sam's blood sugar hadn't been this low in years. He hadn't been so hungry since he was kid waiting for his father to get back from a hunt. His hands were shaky and he felt twitchy and on edge.

When Dean opened the door, he could hardly stand. He managed to get to his feet, but he knew it was useless to try to run or fight. He watched his brother's face for some sign of... humanity, love, blood lust, anything really. Dean just stood there looking him over as he leaned heavily against the wall.

“You know how long you been in here, Sam?” Dean's voice was perfectly even. No emotion, no empathy. It was just a question. He just wondered if Sam had figured it out.

“At least twenty-four hours. Feels more like a week,” Sam said. He felt a small glint of pride when his voice didn't sound as shaky and weak as he felt.

“Thirty-five hours.”

“Why?”

“I thought it would make it easier.” Dean reached behind his back and pulled a knife from his waist. “This is how it goes. I'm gonna force you just this once. After that, it's all up to you, Sammy.”

Sam backed into the corner with wide eyes and Dean stalked towards him. “Dean? What are you... You wouldn't kill me.” His eyes never left the blade.

“Oh, I'm not gonna kill you, Sammy.” Dean raised his left hand drew the edge of the blade across it. Blood streamed over the edge of the cut.

“Dean no. Dean.” Sam's whole world narrowed to the red line traveling down his brother's forearm. “Please, Dean, don't do this. Don't do this to me.”

Dean dropped the blade and grabbed Sam by his jaw holding his head up. “Sorry, Sammy, but you're playing by my rules now. Be a good boy and take your medicine.”

Sam tried to jerk his head away. He pressed his mouth closed and bit the inside of his lip. Dean pressed his bleeding wrist to Sam's mouth. A few drops made it past Sam's tightly closed lips and he could taste it on his tongue. He wanted so bad to swallow it down, to drink and drink and get lost in the power. A few more drops slid through his teeth and he could feel himself starting to drool. He needed to swallow or he felt like he might drown. 

He didn't know why Dean wanted to demon him up and he didn't care he just knew he didn't want it. It would be bad. Possibly worse than Dean being fully demon.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, Sammy. I know you want it. Remember how good it felt? The power, the freedom, the rush. Remember how strong it made you?”

Sam glared and refused to swallow even as drool ran down his chin and the taste of blood sat on his tongue.

“Don't think I can't feel how hard you are.” Dean shifted his hip and Sam realized he was right.

There was a reason Ruby was his go to blood source. He could have gotten it from any black eyed son of a bitch he came across, but with the side effects... he needed Ruby as much as he needed her blood. The blood gave him more than one kind of rush and at the time it had been both amazing and inconvenient. Of course, he really didn't like to think about his brother and his cock at the same time. Dean didn't seem to care. He bent his knee and rubbed his thigh against his little brother's crotch.

Sam gasped and it made him choke. Choking made him swallow. The demon's blood sliding down his throat took over his head and he was instantly lost to it. He moaned and his cuffed hands grabbed onto Dean's arm. His tongue ran over the cut in his wrist and drank every drop he could get.

“Thanks it, Sammy boy.” Dean smiled and pet his brother's hair. He grabbed the handcuff key from his back pocket and took the handcuffs off of Sam. Sam didn't even notice. He didn't stop sucking on Dean's wrist until the flavor went from metallic to salty.

Sam dropped Dean's arm. The cut was gone. Completely healed. Sam licked his lips. Dean just smirked at him.

“Sorry, Sammy. That's all you get today.” He left the room and locked the door behind him.

Sam collapsed onto the hard floor. The blood had taken away the hunger and shakiness, but it wasn't enough for him to power up. He felt well rested and healthy, but that was the only difference aside from the throbbing hardness in his jeans. He unzipped and pulled himself free of his jeans. It ached too much not to. He really didn't want to jerk off while locked in a concrete box by his demon brother.

He relaxed against the wall refusing to touch himself. He kept his breathing even and slowly calmed himself down no matter how much the demon blood inside of him boiled. The blood wanted excitement when all he wanted was to wake up from this nightmare.

***

This time when Dean came back for Sam, he was shaking. His entire body shook with withdrawals. All it took was one dose for Sam to fall off the wagon. When Dean opened the door, he didn't even have to say anything. 

“Please Dean,” Sam begged. “I need it, Dean please.” He looked so desperate; kneeling in the corner, begging for even a drop of demon's blood. “ _Dean_.”

Dean stalked toward his brother until he stood over him, looking down at his pleading hazel eyes. “You want my blood. That what you want, Sammy?”

“Yeah Dean. I need it,” Sammy panted out. His arms hugged his chest like he was cold as he tried to stop the shakes.

“What are you gonna give me for?”

Sam looked confused. “Dean I need it, please.”

“Nu uh, Sammy.” Dean crouched so their eyes were level. “You gotta give me what I want if you want me to give you what you want.” He stood back up as Sam seemed to think about it.

“What do you want?” his shaky voice said uncertain.

Dean's eyes looked down and Sam's eyes followed. Dean tilted his head as he watched Sam consider the slight bulge in Dean's pants. He'd gotten hard just watching Sam shake and beg. He wondered if he'd pushed too soon. Maybe he should have waited another day. He could have given Sam a little taste just to keep him craving it and then walked away.

After a minute, Sam nodded. Dean smiled. He unzipped his jeans slowly, watching Sam as the younger man tried not to look nervous. He was too desperate to back down no matter repulsed he was by the idea of having his brother's cock in his mouth. He was exactly where Dean wanted him. He wondered if he took his time if Sam would beg for his cock too. He smirked, but no, this wasn't the time for that. Baby steps would be the best way to get what he wanted.

With his cock finally free of its confines, Sam sat up straight. He leaned forward slightly to lick a quick swipe on the head of Dean's cock. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Sammy. This ain't your first time. You know what to do.” Sam's eyes widened and he looked up at Dean. “Did you think I never knew what you got up in college? I know your bi Sam. It's not exactly incriminating.”

Sam swallowed uncomfortably. He took Dean's cock into his mouth and worked with significant skill this time. His shaking meant he couldn't help his teeth from occasionally grazing Dean's skin. After the third time, Dean growled and grabbed Sam by his hair. He pulled him back so the head of his cock was just behind his lips and held Sam still. He didn't want to hear shaky apologies.

“I ought to knock those damn teeth right out of your head,” he growled. He felt Sam whimper. “But I think I have a better solution.”

Dean reached behind his back to retrieve his knife. Sam tried to pull away, but Dean held him firmly in place. He held the blade in front of Sam's face, enjoying his fear for the moment. Then, he drew it across his own skin, an inch below his navel. Sam's eyes widened in excitement this time. Dean let go of his hair and he surged forward not even bothering to pull away from Dean's cock, too eager to get to the blood dripping down onto his cock.

Sam suck and swallowed trying to get as much of it as he could. He licked around the base of Dean's cock trying to get every drop. Dean moaned enjoying the perfect bliss of Sam continuously swallowing around his cock.

“That's it, Sammy. Take it all. Get every drop. Don't wanna waste it do you? You couldn't if you tried. You need it don't you, Sammy? You'd do anything for my demon blood. You're a fucking blood whore Sammy.”

Sam could barely hear him. He was lost in the sensation of demon blood running through him.

Dean could see Sam's lips turning blue and he chuckled. “Damn, Sammy.” He grabbed Sam by his hair again and pulled him off of his cock. Sam sucked in a ragged breath and Dean waited to let him catch his breath. “You tryin' to pass out on my dick? You need it so bad you'd die for it?”

“Please, Dean,” Sam begged as he licked the blood from his face. He watched blood run over Dean's cock, coating it oh so deliciously. He moaned, “ _Dean_.”

Dean laughed at his desperation. “You want it _so bad_. Don't you Sammy?” He ran his thumb over Sam's chin to clean it of blood Sam had missed with his tongue. He let Sam lick it clean.

A drop of blood dripped from Dean's cock and onto the floor between his feet. Sam growled his irritation. Dean just laughed again. “Alright, Sammy have at it.” He jerked Sam's head so he looked up at his brother. “Remember to breath this time.”

Sam nodded that he would and Dean let him go. Sam surged forward, taking in the whole thing at once.

“ _Fuck!_ That's it fucking cock slut.” Dean groaned.

Sam refused to waste a single drop. He licked and sucked over every inch of Dean's cock seeking out every bit of blood he could find.

“Lick my fucking cock, Sammy. Don't leave any behind, sweetheart. Get my dick good and clean.” Dean watched Sam bob on his cock with determination.

Sam almost didn't notice when Dean came. Dean held his head still and shot cum down his throat. Then, he pulled Sam away. Sam looked disappointed as he saw Dean's skin was healed and completely clean of blood.

“Good boy, Sammy.” Dean smiled down at him.

Sam sat back on his heals wondering what the hell had possessed him to do that, but he knew how crazy demon blood made him. He knew the things he'd done to get it before. He'd go twice as far to get what Dean had. It was different from Ruby's and from the other demons he'd drained. It was better and he craved it even though he should have had more than enough by now. It was more addictive than anything he'd tasted before.

“You got a little something on your face.” He pulled Sam to his feet. “Let me help you with that.”

Dean licked all the blood from his face. Sam gaped at him and Dean smirked. Sam's eyes flicked from Dean's gaze to his mouth. Dean didn't see it coming. Sam lurched toward Dean and licked the blood from his lips. He worked his tongue into Dean's mouth, kissing Dean just to taste his blood.

Finally, Sam stopped. He took a step back and just stared at his brother.

Dean smirked again. “ _Real_ good boy.” He shot Sam a filthy wink. Then, he left him alone in his box.

***

This was routine for about a week. Everyday, Dean would go to Sam's room and feed him his cock covered in blood. Dean would cum, then leave Sam in a blood fueled haze. Sometimes he cleaned Sam up after and sometimes he left him covered in his blood.

After deeming Sam a 'good boy', Dean gifted him with a cot to sleep on as well as a blanket and pillow. Sam didn't like how happy it made him feel for Dean to give him something for his own comfort.

After the first week, Dean allowed Sam to take a shower and put on fresh clothes. Dean stood guard by the door while Sam freshened up. He took Sam back to his room and this time Sam didn't beg for his blood.

“Please, Dean. I want your cock. I wanna feel it pushing down my throat.”

Dean didn't expect this day to come so soon. He smiled down at his brother who begged on his knees for his cock. His eyes were turning green from excitement and his hair was still damp from his shower.

“You my cock, Sammy? Want it inside you?”

“Yes, Dean, please.” Sam's wide puppy eyes were worthless when it came to the demon version of his brother.

“Well, Sammy boy, it's a shame. 'Cause I don't want your mouth.”

Sam looked a kid who'd been told Christmas wasn't coming this year. “No, Dean, please! Fuck my mouth please Dean!”

Damn was Dean hard now. Watching Sam beg like that was incredible. He could probably get off just listening to those pathetic pleas fall from his brother's lips.

“Nope. That's not what I want.”

Sam figured it out then. “My ass Dean! Fuck my ass. Please. _Please_ , fuck me Dean. I need you inside of me.”

“You'd let me have whatever I want wouldn't you, Sam?” Dean crouched to run a finger of Sam's sweet begging lips.

“Whatever you want, Dean.” He whined in desperation. “Anything.”

“Anything,” Dean mocked. “Anything as long as you get a taste of my blood.”

Sam nodded.

Dean growled and backhanded him. “You'll give me what I want because _I_ want it. You understand me, bitch?”

Sam whimpered. “I'm sorry. Yes, Dean. Please, I'm sorry. Anything you want,” he rambled.

Sam flinched when Dean reached for his face, but Dean ran his hand soothingly over Sam's cheek. “Yeah, you're my good bitch.” Dean smirked. “Still a fucking blood whore. Either way, you're _mine_.” He held Sam's chin so he looked into his brother's eyes. “You hear me, Sam. You're mine.”

Sam nodded as much he could with Dean holding his chin. “Yours.”

“And If I say you're my pretty blood whore fuck toy?”

Sam didn't miss a beat. “I'm your pretty blood whore fuck toy, Dean.”

“Get your clothes off, whore.” Dean stood up and took a step back to give him room.

Sam stood quickly and tore his clothes off like his life depended on it. Dean took out his knife and Sam licked his lips. Dean cut the inside of his wrist and smirked as Sam shivered helplessly.

“This ain't for your mouth, slut. Hands and knees, on the cot.”

Sam was distracted by the blood dripping down Dean's hand, but he turned and got into position after a second or two.

Dean ran his clean hand over Sam's muscular back. He'd have to get Sam to keep himself in shape while locked in his room. The blood wouldn't do _everything_ for him and he wanted to keep Sam just like this. The image of masculine perfection.

Dean coated his fingers in his blood. He ran the tip of his finger over Sam's hole and watched him shake. He was always too excited to function when Dean touched him. He pushed one finger in, coating Sam's insides with blood. Sam moaned and pushed back. Dean was pleased by what a whore his brother had become.

“Want more, Sammy?” He worked his finger in and out slowly.

“ _Please_ , Dean.”

“Since you beg so pretty.” Dean pulled his finger out pushed three back in in its place. It should have hurt, but Sam just moaned and rocked on Dean's fingers.

Dean grabbed the back of Sam's neck and pushed his head down to the cot. The angle allowed the blood to flow down his arm to his fingers.

“Look at you taking my fingers. Filling your ass full of my blood, Sammy. Not a drop for that pretty mouth. I'm gonna use it fuck you and you're not gonna get a drop.” He twisted his fingers in circles and Sam keened. His back arched. “Stretchin' you out good, Sammy. Opening you like a whore. Gettin' your cunt ready for my dick.”

Sam whined. “I'm ready, Dean please.”

Dean gave his ass a sharp smack. “You shut up and take it.” Sam bit his lip and didn't say another word. “Yeah,” Dean purred. “Takin' it good aren't you, Sammy? You want your brother's dick in your ass?”

Sam whimpered.

“Yeah, you're ready for me. Ready to take it like a good bitch.”

Dean pulled his fingers from Sam's ass and coated his dick in blood. “Get up, Sam.”

Sam turned around and looked at him with confusion. “You heard me. You're gonna like this.”

Sam turned and sat to the side and Dean laid on his back. “You're gonna ride me, Sammy.”

His little brother straddled his hips fast as lightening and started working himself down on Dean's cock. He moaned and panted as he took every inch. Dean didn't give him time to adjust. He grabbed Sam's hips and fucked up into Sam's ass.

“ _Dean! Dean_ ,” Sam gasped. His hands clung to Dean's shoulders.

Dean fucked his brother hard until he started to see bruises forming under his hands. His ass was probably bruised as well. He laid back and took his hands from Sam's hips. Sam didn't stop moving. Dean reached for the blade he'd left on the floor. He held it front of Sam's face and Sam finally froze. He looked at the blood on the knife and he looked at Dean.

“Go ahead, Sammy. You've been such a good whore.”

Sam leaned forward and started licking the blood from the glimmering metal. Dean thought he must have cut his own tongue a few times trying to get it all. He never stopped moving on Dean's cock. He twisted his hips in circles as he licked the blade clean.

Dean pulled the blade away from Sam's mouth and drew the tip across the skin under his collarbone. Sam leaned down to catch the blood that rose to the surface, but Dean stopped him. “Not yet Sam.”

Sam rode Dean hard. Working to get the blood he wanted. His eyes were glued to cut on Dean's chest.

Dean grabbed the back of Sam's neck and pulled him down, pressing Sam's face into his chest as he came into his ass. Sam tongue flicked out to lick up the blood. When Dean was done, he tilted his head to speak gently into Sam's ear. “Come.”

Sam screamed when he came. Dean could see the blood on his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
